Twins
by Heather-Lauren
Summary: Willow and Angel's children run into a certain blonde vampire
1. Part 1

Twins 

Author: Heather-Lauren 

E-mail: SlayerChick87@aol.com 

Rating: G for now 

Comments: I don't really care about spelling so get over it cause I know I have. I don't own anything that your have seen or herd on BtVS or Angel. Want the story? You can have it just give me where you are putting it and i will put a link on my site to the site you put it on. My site: , and www.redssoulmates.com  

Parings: W/A S/J(you will find out who J is rather quickly) 

Feedback: Pretty please, with a cheery on top. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**~Part: 1~**

"We should really go patrol. I hate it when we have to lie to our parents." Jessie said looking worried to his red headed twin sister Joy. 

"Stop worrying Jess. We are going patorling." Joy said brushing a lose strand of hair behind her hair, "At least for a couple of minutes." 

The twins walked into a park and spotted a group of vampires about to have a little midnight snack. 

"Let's rock and roll." Tossing an extra stake into Jessie's hands Joy said. They each took a vamp and proceeded into to dust a few. Several of the remaining vampires manage to circle them with Jessie and Joy the center piece. 

"What are you? The smell is like no other. Who the hell are you?" Said one of the more ugly looking vampires to the twins. 

Joy took the liberty to answer that question while Jessie looked at her hoping that she didn't make a fool out of both of them. "We are twins of one of the most powerful witches alive named Willow Rosenberg, and to the Scrouge of Europe the infamous Angelus. I am Joy and he is Jessie. Now I think the real question here that should be asked is, who are you?" Said Joy in a very arrogant tone. 


	2. Part 2

**~Part: 2~**

Joy didn't even wait for a response. Out of thin air a stake flew into the vampires chest making him go to dust. "Sorry, I realized I don't really care who the hell you are, and you wasting my very valuable time. After seeing what had happened to their leader the young minions ran off. 

The stake floated back to her hand, and Joy turned around when she herd a sigh let go behind her back. "Why do you always have to do that?" Jessie asked when Joy's eyes had reached him. 

"Why shouldn't I?" Joy said sticking the stake into her black backpack, and started walking out of the now empty park. She started walking down some streets before her twin brother had finally caught up. 

"Where the heck do you think you are going Joy. We haven't finished patrolling." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. She brushed the hand off her shoulder, and continued walking until she got in front of a night club. "I am done patrolling, you might not be. But I am going to go in there and have some fun. I should be able to have a life. I don't need another parent Jess. So you can go back and continue patrolling or you can come into the Bronze and have a little fun." She said reading the sign in front of the club. 

Jessie followed her into the building in defeat. Sisters, you can't live with them, you can't live without them. They walked in, and took a seat at a small table. They were close enough to see the band. They were made up of a bunch of guys, and they looked on the older side but everyone seemed oblivious of it. 

"Dingoes Ate My Baby, that's a strange name for a band." Joy said watching the red headed guitarist playing his solo. She had herd worst, much worst. 

"Well I see why all the students say this is the highlight for the nights in Sunnydale. I wish we hadn't moved out of LA. I mean there are many more clubs then this." Joy muttered to the still silent and pouting Jessie. 

"Fine if you aren't going to talk them I will find someone who will." She said walking off and taking a seat at the bar. The guy next to her, well he wasn't exactly a guy she could sense he was a vampire, had peroxide blond hair and gorgeous sky blue eyes. He had a glass of whisky in front of him, and from the smell he was giving off she was positive that it wasn't his first. He finally turned and gave her a smile letting his pearly whit teeth show. "Ello luv. Would you like to dance?" he asked to Joy. She nodded in agreement and followed the very British vampire onto the dance floor. "Hey maybe I will get some work in after all." she muttered softly enough that no one would hear. 


	3. Part 3

**~Part: 3~**

When Joy and the peroxide blonde vampire reached the dance floor she draped her arms around his shoulders as he did the same to her hips. 

Jessie watched as his sister took a vampire with her onto the dance floor and proceeded to dance with him. He shrugged it off. She knew what she was doing at least he hoped she did. Joy had always been a wild child that parents would dread and hope their child wouldn't grow up to be like. Then, he was the perfect child, the golden child. 

He directed his attention to the band that was playing. The lead guitar player glanced at Joy every now, and then. His sister was pretty he knew that, but the guy was old enough to be our dad. He keep looking her in a way that made Jessie feel deep in the pit of his stomach like he knew her, loved her. 

A vibrating feeling coming from his back pocket made Jessie jump a tad. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it. 

"Hello?" He said into the silver phone. 

"Jessie, where are you? Why do I hear really loud music?" an older male voice asked. 

"Dad, I'm at this club called the Bronze. Joy and I followed a group of vampires in here." He lied. 

"Well you should be on the streets like we told you to be. Not letting Joy talk you into parting at the local club." Angel told his son realizing the boy was a worst liar than his mother. 

"Fine, are you also patrolling? Do you want us to meet you somewhere?" He asked. 

"I am going to finish up here in the grave yard, but you two might as well just head home it's getting late, and you both have school in the morning." Angel replied. 

"Fine, bye." He said pushing the end button. Jessie felt almost relived to get out of here. The guitarist and the vampire that was getting real snuggly with his sister was enough to give him the willies. 

"We've gotta go Joy." Jessie said to his twin that was still in the arms of the vampire. She looked at Jessie and shot him daggers with her eyes. "Fine." she muttered to him, "I'll be here tomorrow, hope to see you then." she said to him smiling and slowly letting go of him. 

"I'll be waiting with bated breath." He said relished with his British accent. Joy walked out of the bronze following her redheaded brother. 

When they got out of the bronze and were well down a few dark streets Jessie faced his sister with a look of disbelief. "What is the one cardinal rule of slaying? Don't fall in love with a vampire! God! How dense are you?" Jessie yelled at her. 

"Why is it that? I mean Mom and Dad are such hypocrites! I wonder what Dad is? Hmmm… he drinks blood and he can't go out in the sun light. I wonder what the hell he is! Then mother also a blood drinker well she wasn't when she had us, but she sure is now. They love each other why is it so wrong for me to start to like a certain vampire?" Joy asked in one breath. 

"Because Mom and Dad have souls. They can love each other, as well as us. You can't just go around liking a soulless vampire. Excepcially a bleached blonde one. For some reason Dad really hates people with bleach blonde hair. I asked him if I could do that to my hair, and he looked at me as if I had just sprouted horns." Jessie said opening the door to their new house as he reached it. Joy didn't respond, instead she entered the house stormed upstairs and slam the door. 

"What was that all about?" Willow asked her son as she got up from the couch she was sitting on in the living room. 

"Nothing Mom, we just had a little disagreement, and as usual she threw a little tempertantrium, and locked herself in her room." He said extra loud. 

"I heard that!" Joy yelled from behind her shut door before playing some music and turning her sound system as loud as it would let her. 


	4. Part 4

**~Part: 4~**

"They were at the Bronze they weren't patrolling." Angel said to his eternally 28 year old wife when he got home. 

"They are teens. Remember when I was sixteen, the whole gang would go to the Bronze at night." Willow said sitting in his lap in the living room. 

"Yes I know, but you weren't the one who was held responsible for the slayage Bu…. she did it." Angel said. 

"Hey I did the research. I was net girl. Don't you start getting broody mister, she is gone and there is nothing we can do about it." She kissed him on the cheek. 

"I guess we shouldn't worry about it, till one of them starts dating a vampire." Angel joked. 

"Yea we could make better use of the time." Willow said getting up, and walking to Angel's and her bedroom. 

*** 

"I'm pretty sure that we are one of the few teenagers that has a chore of carving stakes." Joy muttered while another wood shaving hit the floor. 

"I doubt that their parents train them to kill vampires while they are ones themselves either." Jessie said as he walked into the kitchen where Joy was. He got a glass of water, and took off his sweaty shirt and threw it at his not expecting twin. She shrieked and threw it on the floor in disgust. He finished off the glass of water, and peaked at the sun that was rapidly reducing. 

"Almost time to go patrolling." Jessie said to Joy who was ignoring him for the shirt incident. 

When the sun had completely disappeared, Angel came into the kitchen where the two teens were. They both had on different clothes from the ones they had been wearing at school, and each wore a leather jacket Angel knew that they were loaded with holy water, stakes, and crosses. 

"Your mother and I have decided for tonight you both can have a break from slaying." Angel said to the twins who cheered, "But don't get used to it!" Before he knew it, all that was left in kitchen was two leather jackets, and a few abandoned half carved stakes. "And people used to say that I was bad at the `stealth thing' there one moment, gone the next." Angel sighed then walked out of the kitchen, and back into the living room. 

Jessie and Joy walked into the bronze, and took a seat at the same place they had been the other night. The band that was playing had a female lead signer. She had a nice voice, but looked to be a little on the stage fright side. Every once and a while her hand would start to vibrate while holding the microphone. 

A tap on her back made Joy turn around. Her chocolate eyes meet the man who had tapped her. She quickly recognized him as the lead guitarist of the band the night before. The only difference was his hair was now a brownish black color. 

"Willow?" He asked, but when his eyes saw the chocolate brown ones he shook his head. "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." 

"Well I'm not, so bye." Joy said turning back around. The only guy she wanted to talk to was a certain British vampire she hadn't been able to get out of her head. 

Jessie made a face at Joy for being so rude. "Wait mister, you know a Willow that looks like my sister there? I'm Jessie, that's my twin Joy, sorry but I think all the kindness genes went to me." Jessie said also realizing where he had seen the guy before. 

"Yes I had a girlfriend named Willow, it's remarkable how much she looks like her. We actually spent a lot of time here before I broke up with her. I had to leave town. There isn't a day I can't stop thinking about her whishing I could just tell her how much I still love her. Her name was Willow Rosenberg." The brunette said. Joy started chocking and coughing really loudly, and Jessie's jaw dropped a foot. 

"That's our mother's name," Jessie whispered surprised he could find his voice at all. Oz's eyes widened a bit, but his jaw didn't drop until he saw who stepped up behind Joy and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Spike!" gasped the guitarist. 

"Wolf-boy." growled the peroxide blonde. 

"What? Wait! You two know each other!?!" Joy said jumping up from her seat, and looking between the vampire and the guitarist. 

"Get away from him, he'll kill you." The werewolf said pushing Joy behind him, and pulling out a cross from his pocket. 

"What is going on?" A new voice asked joining the group that was making quite a seen. 

"Peaches, Red, so nice of you to join us. Maybe we could all just have one bloody big party!" The peroxide smirked. 


	5. Part 5

**~Part: 5~**

"So what has my great big of a poof sire has been up to?" The peroxide blonde said dropping an arm around Joy's shoulder. 

"Sire? All we need is a demon terrorizing the town and it's official, hell on earth." Jessie said. A load scream from the entrance of the Bronze made everyone jump. Joy turned around to see why the woman had screamed and saw a very ugly demon with three horns, and pale green skin. 

"Holy Shit!." Joy cried out . 

"Joyce Anne watch your language!" Angel lectured his daughter, then turned to see what she was looking at, "Holy Shit!" 

Before anyone had said or done anything, Oz jumped full onto the demon, but just to get thrown across the room and slammed into the wall. Angel, Jessie, Joy, and Spike took on the demon while Willow ran over to see if Oz was ok. 

Willow bent down next to Oz, and saw his head sitting in a puddle of his own blood. Oz opened his eyes to look into Willow's emerald eyes. 

"I love you," he whispered. This made Willow's eyes fill up with tears. 

"You left me. I love Angel now, and I have children," Her voice cracked, "I am a vampire." Willow let her game face appear on her face. Oz let his finger brush against the ridges on her forehead. 

"That was your choice, and hopefully you don't regret it. Just please tell me one thing, and I will be satisfied. Tell me that you do love me. Not as much as Angel, but at least a little. That deep down inside of you that there is a part of you that loves and will never forget me." Oz said. 

Willow brought Oz into a giant hug, "No I don't regret ever of becoming what I am now, because I don't think I could live with out Angel he is a part of me. Of course I still love you. Oz you were my first, and I will never forgot about it. You just missed your chance on what we could had together." Willow said watching as Oz's eyes closed for one last time. In the corner of Oz's right eyes was one tiny tear of happiness. Willow hugged Oz's limp body tighter, and started crying louder. She felt a light hand rest on her shoulder, and turned around to see Angel standing there covered in green colored demon goo. She let go of Oz's body, and jumped into Angel's arms. 

"All he wanted to know was that a part of me wouldn't forget him, and he was happy. He wanted so little, and deserved much more." Willow cried adding her tears to Angel's already slimy shirt. Jessie watched his parents, and felt his own eyes start to swell. Then he noticed something wrong. 

"Umm, sorry to ruin the moment and all, but it seems that peroxide vampire and Joy have, well they aren't here anymore. They must have snuck out when every one wasn't looking." Jessie said. 

Angel's head shot up. "Spike!" He growled, and if only looks could kill. 


End file.
